ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Berserker
How Berserker joined the Tourney At first, the Berserkers were a clan of elite knights from the Holy Roman Empire who Johan Dürer joined and commanded. It was the day that the Evil Seed rose and cursed the knights into monster beings, along with Johan Dürer and the castle lord. The strongest ones are still alive and spotted at an Eastern forest in Europe. Most of them now reside in labyrinths with secret motivations. Bowser Jr. was interested in this, so he and one of the strongest Berserkers entered the Smash Bros. Tourney. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Berserker: *Play 700 matches in the Versus Mode. *Complete the 100-Man Brawl. (Tourney 1) *Using Hualin, finish Classic Mode. (Tourney 2) For both of these options, the player must brawl Berserker on the Danger Room stage. After defeating Berserker, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Berserker, an elite knight from the Holy Roman Empire.". You will then see him to the right of Skullomania, above Amy, and below Cammy. Character Select Screen Animation Berserker does his Soul Calibur II character select screen animation and makes a "GAAAAAH!" sound. Special Attacks Berserker Spin (Neutral) Berserker attacks on both sides with a spinning slash that can be charged and makes an "AAARRR!" sound. Berserker Swing (Side) Berserker swings his axe forward. If the attack connects, he swings a second time with more force. Berserker Teleport (Up) A black ribbon of magic spins around Berserker, causing him to disappear. After that, he will reappear in the direction held on the Analog Stick (or directly above his original location if the control stick is not moved).The initial ribbon spinning is capable of damaging opponents that touch it. Berserker Slam (Down) Berserker slams his axe downwards, creating a shockwave when it hits the ground. Berserker Charge (Hyper Smash) Berserker becomes 30% faster and 30% stronger for 10 seconds. Berserker Fury (Final Smash) Berserker makes a "GAAAAAH!" sound, then he headbutts the opponent twice to knock them to the floor, slams his weapon into the opponent, scurries them around the area, and then launches them away. There is no automatic K.O. for this move, but since it causes approximately 200% damage, a KO is likely. Victory Animations #Berserker jumps up and poses while making an "AAARRRR!" sound. #Berserker spins his axe clockwise, slams it into the ground, and raises it victoriously, all while making an "AAARRRR! GAAAAH!" sound. #Berserker pumps his axe twice, making a "GAAAAH!" sound. On-Screen Appearance Great Ax falls onto Berserker's start point and Berserker picks it up then makes a "GAAAAAAH!" sound. Trivia *Like in Soul Calibur II, Berserker cannot speak English, Japanese, or French. He only screams and shouts in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. **Berserker, however, DOES speak in the cutscenes of Classic Mode. The language Berserker speaks in depends on what language the player chooses for cutscenes. *Not counting Amy's appearance in Soul Calibur III (home version), Berserker, as well as Hualin and Lynette, are the only Soul series bonus characters that make an appearance in Super Smash Bros. Tourney as regular playable characters. Hualin and Lynette are starters and Berserker must be unlocked. *In the cutscenes, Berserker shares his English voice actor with Dozle Zabi and Apocalypse. *In the cutscenes, Berserker shares his French voice actor with Shin Kamiya. *Bowser Jr. is Berserker's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival and partner. Jumbo Flapjack is Berserker's second rival. Category:Unlockable characters Category:Soul Calibur characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters